


Camping

by bluewerewolfprose, Nicolareed



Series: Drabbles In Darkness [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkard, Camping, Chocobros - Freeform, Fluff, Gladio throws shoes, Haven, Iggy is gonna be pissed tomorrow, Luna is not bad at poker, Luna joins in, Not Quite Home in Darkness, Other, Prompto is bad at poker, Reminiscing, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewerewolfprose/pseuds/bluewerewolfprose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed
Summary: In which Noct is awake, for once, and he and Luna catch up.





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite Home In Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365735) by [Nicolareed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed). 



> Hey lovelies,  
> Thanks again for your beautiful comments, you're all amazing and I love you! I won't be posting NQHID drabbles quite so regularly from now on (if I go too fast, I'll catch up to Nicola and then have nothing to write about, so probably back to Mondays only), but I will be doing other random drabbles. There might be some other FFXV stuff, but also Harry Potter, Supernatural, maybe some Jane Austen if I'm feeling super pretentious, so if you're into any of that, keep an eye out. :)  
> I hope you enjoy Luna and Noct chatting!

_This drabble takes place during Chapter 13 of Not Quite Home In Darkness_

* * *

 

For once, Noct wasn’t the first to fall asleep—as much to his surprise as anyone else’s. The others had fallen asleep quickly, until Noct and Luna were the only ones awake to enjoy the warmth of the fire and the scatter of stars overhead. He felt as comfortable as he’d felt for some time, the aches in his muscles barely registering as more than a comfortable weariness, the kind that made it impossible to move once one was comfortable, but didn’t require immediate unconsciousness.

“Do you think Prompto will forgive me for beating him?” Luna asked after a while, sounding amused. Noct snorted. Prompto had retreated to his sleeping bag in high dudgeon, convinced Luna had used some kind of Oracular power to win every single hand of poker.

“He should be used to losing,” he said. “He wouldn’t know a poker face if it bit him on the butt.” Luna smothered a laugh, not wanting to wake the others.

“I’m glad to hear it,” she said. “I would hate to lose his friendship so quickly.” She rolled onto her side in her sleeping bag so she could look at Noct. “I am truly glad to have met your friends, Noct. You are very fortunate to have them.” Noct nodded seriously.

“I know,” he said softly. “I don’t deserve them.” Luna frowned and prodded him with a sharp finger.

“Ouch!” he complained. “What was that for?”

“For devaluing yourself,” she replied. “Your friends are good to you because you deserve it, Noctis. You are a truly good person.” Noct looked into the fire and shifted uncomfortably, unable to meet her forthright gaze.

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew what we were like in Insomnia,” he said, trying to laugh off the serious moment. “Well, maybe Iggy was alright,” he admitted. Luna smiled, but there was a wistful, almost sad tone in her voice when she spoke.

“Tell me about it,” she said. Noct stared into the flames for a moment, thinking, wondering what Luna could possibly want to hear about. Then he chuckled.

“Prompto and I entered a poker tournament once,” he said. Luna raised an eyebrow.

“That Prompto?” she asked, pointing to the sleeping figure on Noct’s other side. Noct grinned.

“Yup, that Prompto.” He lay back, putting his hands under his head and gazing up at the stars as he remembered. “We got to the final before Iggy figured out what we were up to, and he and Gladio came and yanked us out. Iggy gave us one hell of a lecture that night.”

“How on earth did Prompto My-Face-Is-An-Open-Book Argentum qualify for the final round of a poker tournament?” said Luna, covering her mouth to stifle a giggle. Noct rolled his eyes.

“He made sure everyone knew he was Prompto My-Best-Friend-Is-Prince-Noctis,” he said. “For some reason, that seemed to make him really good at poker for a few hours.” Luna gave up attempting to cover her laugh and snorted loudly.

“Perhaps being Prince Noctis improved someone else’s poker face as well,” she suggested, sniggering. Noct propped himself up on one elbow and adopted an outraged expression.

“How dare you,” he said haughtily. “A prince’s poker face needs no assistance.” They looked at one another for a moment, before both dissolving into laughter. Gladio muttered something indistinct on the other side of the fire and threw a shoe at them. Noct ducked, covering his mouth, but still shaking with mirth. He and Luna waited for a moment until Gladio stopped moving and seemed to be asleep again.

“We shouldn’t have even been in the tournament,” he whispered, shuffling his sleeping bag closer to Luna so they wouldn’t be the target of any more shoe missiles. “We were underage, but they let us play anyway. Gods, I’m glad Dad never found out,” he added, a slightly alarmed expression in his eyes. Regis would certainly not have approved of his heir playing poker in a seedy bar at two in the morning.

“Why did you enter at all?” asked Luna, the corners of her mouth still twitching.

“We were playing darts in this crappy bar down by the river,” said Noct.

“Of course you were,” Luna interjected, rolling her eyes.

“Sssh, d’you want me to tell the story, or what?” Noct replied. Luna adopted an angelic expression that had them both giggling again. When they’d calmed down, Noct continued.

“So we were playing darts, and of course Prom was winning, and this bunch of girls came over to watch.” He caught Luna rolling her eyes and stuck his tongue out at her, after the manner of true royal maturity. “ _Anyway_ ,” he continued, “Prom got talking to this one red-head, whose boyfriend was playing in the tournament and somehow he decided it’d be a good idea to join in to try and impress her.” Luna frowned, apparently confused.

“ _Prompto_ was trying to impress a _girl_?” she asked incredulously. “I am almost certain we are discussing different Promtpos.” Noct sniggered.

“Nope, definitely that Prompto,” he grinned. “He just likes everyone.” Noct glanced over at Prompto, who was still fast asleep. His blond hair flopped over his forehead, and his mouth was slightly open, his usual snuffling snores barely audible over the crackling of the fire. Noct smiled fondly.

“Did he managed to impress this girl?” Luna asked, still sounding somewhat disbelieving. Noct shook his head, smirking at the memory.

“Wouldn’t have done much good if he did,” he said, “since we got dragged out by our ears before the end.” Luna chuckled.

“I imagine Ignis would be enough to put any girl off,” she said.

“You don’t know the half of it,” said Noct, with feeling. “I had to put up with Prom complaining about it for a week.” Luna shook her head, smiling.

“I imagine he got over it.” Noct lay back again and sighed contentedly.

“Eventually,” he said. He sensed Luna watching him, but he was too comfortable to try and figure out what she was thinking.

“Noct,” she said carefully, as though feeling her way through a dangerous thought. “Are you and Prompto—” Noct glanced over at her and the side of his mouth twitched at her awkward expression, despite his growing embarrassment. “I could not help but notice how close you are,” Luna continued, her fingers toying uneasily with the zip at the side of her sleeping bag. “And I wondered if perhaps there was a— if perhaps you were—” Noct took pity on her.

“Yeah,” he said simply. “Since— Gods since forever, it feels like.” He blushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. It was strange, having to explain it to someone else, even someone like Luna. Ignis and Gladio had always understood, they’d never had to talk about it. He sighed. The whole situation sounded like something from one of Gladio’s novels. Here he was, King of Insomnia, talking about his sort-of-boyfriend, who was attracted to basically everyone and was actually a Nif, to his not-really-fiancee the Oracle, who he loved as much as anyone in the world, but didn’t want to marry…

“It’s hard to explain,” he said finally, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Man, our lives are weird.” Luna giggled unexpectedly.

“You are absolutely right,” she said. She laid her hand on his arm and smiled at him, a genuinely happy smile, full of warmth and affection. He couldn’t help but return it, the weight in his chest feeling lighter for a moment. Gods, he was glad to have her with them. “I am very happy you and Prompto found one another,” she said. “If ever two people deserved to be truly happy, it is you.” Noct blinked away unexpected tears and squeezed her hand gratefully.

“Hey,” he said suddenly, “d’you wanna hear about the time we bedazzled Gladio’s favourite vest?” Luna let out a snort of laughter, and they were both forced to duck as a second shoe hurtled towards them from the other side of the fire.

“Would you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep!”

"Man," whispered Noct, "Iggy's gonna be pissed tomorrow when he goes to put his shoes on."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @bluewerewolfprose, come say hi!


End file.
